Hawaii
by yugi123
Summary: Yugi and the others have finally graduated from High School and it's off to college with them in the fall. They wanted to take a trip with each other one last time! Yugi x Tea. one shot!


Hawaii

The gang had finally graduated High school and it was off to college for them that fall, so they all decided to take one final trip with each other to Hawaii, somewhere everyone wanted to go!

Tea, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were walking along the beautiful beach.

"_So, what would you guys wanna do first_?" Tea asked as she looked around at all the restaurants, and tiki food huts, hula women and other tourists around. Yugi looked out at the ocean and saw surfers out there laughing and having fun, even though they were failing at the whole surfing thing. He stopped, and pointed out to them, "_Lets do that_!" Yugi sounded like an excited kid in a candy store, as he usually does when he get excited about anything.

The others turned and saw the surfers Yugi was looking at. "_Surfing? But…none of us know how to surf." _Tristan said, but Yugi smiled up to Tristan, _"Maybe, but it would still be fun to learn wouldn't it?" _Yugi's smile got bigger and bigger as his mind was made up, whether or not his friends joined him, he would go alone. Joey took a superhero's stance, puffing out his chest and pointed to himself with his thumb, next to his friend who now came up to about his shoulder, not including his hair, "_I'm with Yuge! I wouldn't mind learnin' how ta surf, it'll be fun you two!" _Joey ended, throwing an arm around Yugi's shoulder, and playfuly locking his buddy in a head lock. Over the years, Yugi had gotten a little tougher and was now fully capable of wreastling with Joey and Tristan, even though he rarely won, and was always pinned down by one of the two.

Tea and Tristan looked at the two as they thought about the surfing, and shrugged, "_Alright, we're in guys." _Tea announced. Yugi looked up from his head being smashed to the sand and his body being crushed by the bigger male who was pinning him down, his voice sounded strained by the added weight as he said, "_sweet…can't…wait..ughh! Joey get off, you win you win!" _Yugi chuckled a little as his friend stood and helped him to his feet, _"I finally found somethin' that I can do that the famous Yugi Motou can't!" _Yugi smirked up at Joey, "_Oh what? This?" _Yugi said as he tackled Joey to the ground, but got up quickly and ran down the shore of the beach, Tristan running after them just to get in on the fun tom leaving Tea behind to shake her head with a smile at the three men.

Once Yugi and the others found out where to rent surfboards they all got one and headed out towards the waves, deciding to skip out on the lessons, cause they all knew the basics from the surfing simulator at one of Kaiba's water parks. (ha-ha)

They all rode out to sea, waiting on some waves they could ride. "_Here comes a wave guys!" _ Yugi yelled as he turned his board towards the shore and began to stroke to get in tune with the wave, as it drew him back, the board went up and the wave got bigger, he kept thinking to himself it was just like skateboarding, only in the water, so he stood on the board and pretended like he was on his skateboard back home, then once he got steady enough he was actually doing it, he was surfing! He was in a tube of water and ran his hand in the wave relaxing as he looked at the view of were he was, the cystal clear water was reflecting the orange glow of the setting sun and the cool Hawaiian breeze blowing through his hair as he inhaled and exhaled again as the wave came to and end, he sat on his board and looked back to see his friends coming up from the water clinging to their surfboards, but smiled as he saw Tea successfully weaving up and down on another not to large wave, but smiled none the less. Tea and Yugi swam closer to each other high fiving at their beginners luck with surfing. As Tea's hand came into contact with Yugi's she noticed his biceps were bulging quite a bit and she blushed, and had just dawned on her how much her friend has grown emotionally, and physically. _"That was great huh Tea? Whew!" _Yugi said with a rush of excitement as he shook his head lightly to get rid of the bangs that clung to his face. _"Yeah it was awesome Yugi! You're really good for getting in the tube on your first try, how'd you do that?" _ Yugi blushed modestly and smiled, _"We'll I just imagined that I was on my skateboard back homeand it all just came naturally from that I guess." _He laughed nervously. Tea hummed in contentment, _"That makes sence!" _They both looked out to the calming ocean and saw that the sky was turning a pretty purple color, still acompanied by the orange and pink from the sun that was just peaked over the horizon. Yugi sighed happily and laid on his back on the surfboard, looking at all the stars, Tea turned on her front side and laid her head on her folded arms as he looked Yugi over once more, then glancing over him at the shore, where Joey and Tristan had made a small bond fire, behind them were the tiki torches that surrounded the bars and luaus.

She looked up at what Yugi was looking at, above them was millions and millions of stars, _"Wow! Theres something you don't see in the city."_Yugi looked over and smiled, _"Yeah, it's a shame isn't it?" _ Tea only nodded. Then they both realized how close their surfboards have drifted to each other, and they both blushed at the closeness. Tea sat up and let her legs dip in the water as she faced her friend, _"Yugi..have you..ever felt like you were in love with someone but you didn't know it?" _Yugi thought for a minute and smiled as he sat up and hung his legs on both sides on his board, _"Well, I have felt like I was in love, but..i knew it, and I still know it." _Yugi leaned in closer to Tea and cupped her face with one hand, while his other hand held his balance on the board, Tea blushed and leaned in closer to kiss Yugi. Finally their lips met and they shared their first kiss on the Hawaiian beach.

I know I've written a story about Yugi and Tea's first kiss once before but this just seemed to romantic and cute, I had to write it. Thanks for reading! Review please! 


End file.
